


Friends Don’t Wear Capes in the House

by lostinlunar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat is obtuse, F/F, Kara is oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/pseuds/lostinlunar
Summary: Kara visits Cat just in time to help out with Cat’ first real crisis as Press Secretary.





	Friends Don’t Wear Capes in the House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimera428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



> Set after the end of season 3. 
> 
> I have no idea if this was the kind of thing you had in mind with this prompt, but I really hope you like it.

“ _Go get ‘em Supergirl_.” It reached Kara with ease as she hurried away from Cat’s office. Of course Cat knew.

 

Cat always knew.

 

Kara smiled to herself. Time to stop hiding.

 

* * *

 

Kara swooped low over the waves as she flew east along the coast, smiling gently as the salt spray hit her face. She loved that sensation. There was one reason for Kara to be flying along the coast, only one reason for her to feel the spray from the water. She pushed herself forward, eager to reach her destination, only to have to slow again as her comms link rang in her ear.

“Alex?”

“How long this time?”

“You shouldn’t answer a question with a question, you know.”

“And you shouldn’t be flying to your girlfriend without telling me or Lena so we can cover for you.” Alex quipped back.

“Cat isn’t my girlfriend, Alex.”

“Right, you just have a drawer of clothes in her bedroom and she kisses you every time she sees you. Sounds completely platonic.” The brunette deadpanned.

“It feels weird being in her house in my suit. It’s not exactly the most comfortable outfit I own. Besides, if I leave it on for more than 15 minutes she tells me that ‘that colour-wheel vomit’ gives her a migraine.”

“Okay, feasible. She is Cat Grant - after all, she’s asked for weirder things than you changing so she doesn’t get a headache.” She paused, and Kara swore she could hear the grin form on her sister’s face. “But what about the kissing?”

Kara sighed. “It’s complicated, okay? She knows me, and she always says the right thing. It- it’s a lot sometimes - Supergirl, Reign, Argo - and just being around her makes me feel better. She helps me decompress.”

The quiet crackled in her ear for a few seconds until Alex spoke again.

“How long do you need?”

“Maybe a couple of days if you and Lena can manage it. Thank you.”

“It’s what sisters and best friends are for. Have fun kissing your not-girlfriend.”

The earpiece beeped as Alex disconnected the call, and Kara grinned as she approached Cat’s balcony. The kissing _was_ fun.

Kara landed soundlessly on the balcony off the bedroom, scanning the townhouse as she touched down. She found Cat in her study, watched her pace around the white sofa as she talked rapidly into her phone. Cat Grant was a force of nature, even barefoot in her own home.

Snapping out of her reverie, Kara reached for her boots, fingers fumbling for the compartment in the sole that housed a key to the balcony doors. Cat Grant didn’t do much in the way of invitations - but Kara had figured a key was meant to be used, and so far Cat didn’t seem to mind. She let herself in, changing out of her suit as quietly as possible so as not to alert the other woman to her presence.

She could hear Cat ending the phone call in the other room. She padded down the hallway, leaned against the doorway of the study and cleared her throat. Cat spun around, caught by surprise, clutching her phone like it was an offensive weapon.

Kara chuckled. “What are you going to do with that, Cat?”

“I swear, I’m going to start making you wear a bell.” The older woman scowled as she crossed the room. She softened as she reached Kara, something like relief in her eyes when she enveloped her in an all-too-brief hug. “I was just about to call you.”

“You never call me. Is something wrong? Is Carter okay? Are you okay?” Kara frowned.

Cat reached up to smooth away the crinkle that had formed between Kara’s eyebrows. “We’re fine, darling. It’s Olivia. The secret’s out.”

“What, you mean-“

“The big, the-president-is-an-alien sized secret? Yes, that one.”

“Is she okay? Never mind, of course she’s not. Wait, why were you calling me?” Kara tipped her head in confusion.

“I was hoping you could do some publicity with her. People trust you, they’ll trust her if you do. Helps us take control of the narrative.” Cat paused.“Besides, it’s going to be a very long night, and no one here gets my lattes right.” She sounded nonchalant, rolling her eyes and waving the comment away with a dismissive gesture, but Kara caught the meaning underneath. _Having you here keeps me grounded, you make me feel better, make hard days easier_.

“Shouldn’t you be at the White House?” She said, beaming at Cat’s masked affection.

Cat smirked and arched an eyebrow. “Up, up and away, Supergirl.”

 

* * *

  

The day passed in a blur of photo shoots, interviews, press briefings and super-heated lattes that even Kara found exhausting. It was dark by the time things were quiet enough for her to have a coherent thought that wasn’t about how quickly she could get a latte to Cat’s office.

She made her made her way through the halls surrounding the Oval Office at a leisurely pace, trying to take in everything she could. There was so much beauty and history just in the halls, it was almost overwhelming to Kara.

“I think you might be a little late for the tour, Kiera.” Cat’s voice cut through the silence, startling Kara. She spun to face the older woman.

“This place is incredible.”

“It has its moments. It’s not home though.” Cat said with the kind of smile that could almost be described as wistful - not that Cat was prone to that kind of nonsense, anyway.

“Ready to go?”

“What time is it?”

“Too late. Come on, there’s nothing here that won’t wait until the morning. I’ll call the car.”She smiled, reaching out for Cat’s phone.

“Kara.”

“What?” She froze before pulling her hand back.

Amusement sparkled in Cat’s eyes and her lips pursed slightly, the way they did when she was trying not to smile. “Did you forget you can fly?”

“You hate flying. And it’s cold.”

“It’s always cold here at night.” She smiled at Kara, suddenly sultry in a way that made the hero’s mouth go dry. Cat closed the distance between them, hips swaying as she lowered her voice. “Besides, flying is the quickest way to get home so we can... warm up.”

Kara grinned. “Hold on tight, Ms Grant.”

 

* * *

  

“How long can you stay?” Cat rolled into Kara’s side, resting her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. Her voice was gentle and Kara relished in it. Cat hardly ever sounded this soft, and it amazed Kara every time that Cat allowed her to see this side of her.

“A couple of days, if you want. Lena and Alex said they’d cover for me if I needed some time.” Kara ran her fingers along the lines of Cat’s shoulder.

“I like it when you stay.”

“You can’t say things like that, Cat. You can’t tell me you like it when I stay but never ask me to come to you.” She sighed, sitting up in the bed. “Rao, you have to know by now that I’d give you the stars if you asked me to, and all I get from you is a ‘friends don’t wear capes in the house’ drawer.

And every time I swear that this is the last time - that I won’t let you get any closer - that I could be just your friend we end up in your bed! Friends don’t fu-“ Kara caught herself, blushing. She fiddled with the sheets, watching her hands. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet and almost pained. “I can’t do this Cat, I can’t come to you and have this - for a night or a few days - and then go back to the occasional text if a fight looks bad enough to you. Then I stay away until I finally think I can be your friend, so I come back, only for it to start all over again. This is up to you, Cat. You get to decide what this is, but I need you to pick one and stick to it. Because this? It isn’t fair and you know it.”

The silence rang between them. Kara waited, scarcely breathing.

“I love you.”

Kara’s head snapped up. “What?”

“I love you, Kara. So stay, please. And keep coming back. I like having you here, I want you here as often as you can be.” Cat exhaled shakily. “I’m not good at this - relationships,the give and take, communicating. But I love you, and I have for longer than we’ve been doing this. I want to better for you. Maybe that’s enough. _God_ , when I’m with you it feels like it could be.”

Kara stared. She opened her mouth, only to close it again.

Cat sighed, exasperated. “Darling, I know you’re an alien and all but this is not the time to be working on your fish impression. Usually on this planet, when someone tells you they love you, you reciprocate. Or change the subject like my first husband, but that’s beside the point.”

Cat watched Kara as she blinked. Slowly, a smile crept across the girl’s face. A full, magical, broad, joyous smile and Cat thought it might be the most beautiful thing she’d seen in a long time. She felt her own smile mirror it as Kara leaned in to kiss her, slow and deep.

“I love you too, Cat.”


End file.
